IVD allows labs to assist in the diagnosis of disease based on assays performed on patient fluid samples. IVD includes various types of analytical tests and assays related to patient diagnosis and therapy that can be performed by analysis of a liquid sample taken from a patient's bodily fluids, or abscesses. These assays are typically conducted with automated clinical chemistry analyzers (“analyzers”) onto which fluid containers, such as tubes or vials, containing patient samples, have been loaded.
One component of the analyzer system is a reaction turntable that includes one or more reaction rings. Each reaction ring is arranged into multiple segments, with each segment containing multiple reaction vessels or “cuvettes.” Photometer readings are taken at uniform spacing to calculate absorbance measurement in each cuvette. In order to acquire precise measurements, the cuvette must be properly aligned to the photometer light beam. In conventional systems, cuvettes are adjusted vertically by adding shims to align with the top of the cuvette segment mounting ring surface with the screw head. This adjustment requires technique, and does not account for additional tolerances of the segment and cuvettes. Moreover, such adjustments are typically made by visual inspection of the beam on the cuvette window, which does not provide optimum positioning of the window.